


Art: Cocktail

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Art, Community: reel_merlin, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Traditional Media, cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: 'His bartending skills are magic – shame about his love life'Art for Reel BBC Merlin 2018 fest. Tari_Sue's Cocktail. Inspired by the film CocktailTraditional media- pastel pencils. 6 drawings and dividers





	Art: Cocktail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cocktail (1988)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366159) by Rodger Donaldson. 
  * Inspired by [Cocktail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078181) by [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue). 



> This was so much fun to do, I had such a fantastic time collaborating with Tari_Sue on last years big bang that I twisted her arm again so I could work with her. We'd had a discussion a couple of months back about how the characters in Merlin could fit into this universe so when Reel came along it seemed rude not too.
> 
> Huge thank you to my wonderful art beta: Merlinsdeheune, who is so generous with her time and unbelievably helpful and encouraging.
> 
> Many thanks to the moderator (momotastic) for organising the fest and reviving reel.
> 
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

[](https://imgur.com/Lekri7R) [](https://imgur.com/tR0nGVu) [](https://imgur.com/eV1K7WF) [](https://imgur.com/iraKpb8) [](https://imgur.com/1LY66N4) [](https://imgur.com/1RLzoCz) [](https://imgur.com/8WIkOTd) [](https://imgur.com/hz9MFau) [](https://imgur.com/y142tUY) 

[ ](https://imgur.com/Ydy7wh2)

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to do. I had trouble with the angles of the bottles and Merlin juggling but since he cheats with 'magic' we will put it down to that and not the artist's lack of ability!
> 
> Thanks for taking a peek I hope you enjoyed what you saw. Be sure to check out Tari_Sue's amazing fic

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cocktail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078181) by [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue)




End file.
